1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to image capturing techniques.
2. Related Art
Image capturing apparatuses are widely used in many devices ranging from tablet computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), automobiles, astronomical devices to scientific devices. Imaging capturing apparatus, such as digital cameras and videocameras, can display images on a screen immediately after they are taken. Given that the user has to adjust various settings of a camera, the user frequently takes several pictures consecutively of the same target before viewing the pictures on the display screen in a reviewing mode and finding a picture that meets the user's requirement. As a result, the user has to go through a lengthy and tedious manual process to select a picture she desires. Furthermore, because the user has to pull the camera away from the target and switch to the reviewing mode, the opportunity to take the best shot may be lost if the user rejects all the pictures taken.
Some point-and-shoot cameras attempt to address these issues by providing focus free lenses, autofocus, or an automatic system for setting the exposure options. However, such conventional approaches do not take individual user preferences into consideration and accordingly fail to provide an ideal user experience.
The invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.